


Too Long

by Zerrat



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: let_it_loose_df, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: They've been separated for a long time which leads to rough (but loving!) sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

It had been days into the Fourteenth War, before their companions had finally taken the hint and left them for a while. Alone on the abandoned beach of Besaid, beneath the ruins of the looming Sister Ray, Squall had taken Bartz’s hand loosely in his own gloved fingers and was towing him towards the beach shack that Tidus had recommended with a sly wink.

 _Hmph. Exactly who gave him the right to be so overtly friendly with me?_ Squall groused mentally as he navigated the wreckage-strewn beach. Bartz seemed happy to burble excitedly about what new adventures this next war could hold for them – he nodded absently to one of Bartz’s questions, his mind elsewhere entirely. Had his need been so obvious to the others? Perhaps he needed to cool his heels for a while. A SeeD ruled by emotion was usually a dead SeeD. There were exceptions, of course. Selphie and Zell came to mind. But Squall-

“Squall!” Bartz suddenly said loudly. Squall’s attention snapped to the present, and he looked at Bartz. He seemed to be pouting for some reason Squall couldn’t divine. While Bartz was older than Squall by a few years, he scarcely acted his age and it was often Squall’s task to bring much-needed gravity to their dealings.

Bartz huffed at his continued silence, skillfully extracting his hand from Squall’s. “You weren’t even listening!”

Squall shrugged. “No.”

He didn’t mean to be a jerkass, as Zidane called it. It just tended to happen, whether Squall was trying or not.

Bartz laughed then. “Good, ‘cause I think the stuffy old SeeD in you would run and hide at the idea of what _I’m_ suggesting! The element of surprise is mine!” he followed the statement up with an energetic fistpump.

Squall’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, _what_ did you just say-”

Bartz was moving forwards then, taking Squall’s chin in his hands. He was smiling, he was so close that Squall could smell flowers – flowers? – and feel Bartz’s body warmth. The combination dizzied him, awakening something inside him. The kiss was slow and languid, and dimly he could feel Bartz’s calloused fingers threading through his long bangs and caressing his cheek softly. Squall let out a long-contained, needy groan as Bartz deepened the kiss. He couldn’t take it anymore. It had been too long since their last war together, too long since he’d had Bartz alone like this, too long since Squall had wanted – needed – him as badly as this.

Bartz seemed to sense the change in Squall – perhaps he felt Squall’s growing erection pressing against his own – because suddenly he became pliant, running hot but bruising kisses up the side of Squall’s neck and jaw. Squall bore him to the sandy ground, fingers tearing at the buckles and button’s on Bartz’s shirt, the normally calculating SeeD fumbling in his ardor as he pulled the clothing off with a jerk. He thought he heard the clothing tear a little as he removed it, but it was outside his concern now.

Everything but Bartz and the fire in his belly seemed to dwindle in his awareness, and Squall gasped as Bartz’s mouth found his ear, nipping the sensitive, pierced lobe and flicking a wandering tongue over the outer shell of his ear. He shivered as Bartz’s breath scorched his neck, and he had to muffle his sudden groan between Bartz’s neck and shoulder. Squall bit down hard enough to draw blood, enjoying the grunt that he elicited before licking and kissing the pain away. It would bruise, and in an easily visible spot, too. Maybe he’d mind, when he was in a less distracted mood. Bartz kissed his mouth hard, running his hands over Squall’s bare back and seeking pleasure spots that only he knew about. A particular bump of Squall’s spine, the outside of his shoulder blade, the last two ribs and the area of soft skin just below his navel –

Squall’s tongue sought out Bartz’s left nipple, swirling around it once as his fingers sought out Bartz’s cock. His fingers cupped it through the close-fitting clothing, enjoying the way Bartz squirmed under him at the sudden contact. He placed another bruising kiss on Bartz’s lips as his fingers – now inexplicably bare of his gloves – fumbled again with the drawstrings on those pants. He cursed as he finally ripped the knots apart, pulling down the garment until it had been thrown somewhere over his shoulder. Bartz’s eyes were lidded, half a grin on his face. He didn’t seem to mind lying, naked, on a rubble-strewn beach. Squall’s breath was unsteady as he ran his fingers down Bartz’s lithe but muscular body, fingering old scars and new ones.

Bartz rolled his eyes at Squall’s sudden tenderness.

“Must you _always_ leave me hanging, Squall? Exdeath’s wooden balls, man!”

Squall’s lips lifted in the ghost of a smile as he ran his fingers down further, down past Bartz’s navel and threading slowly into the dark brown curls. Bartz rocked into his palm with a moan, seeming to grow harder in Squall’s hand as the SeeD slowly tightened his fingers around it.

“C’mon, Squall. You gonna do it or what?” Bartz muttered hoarsely, pushing himself up onto his elbow and looking Squall in the eyes. “No sense waiting around all day for it!”

Squall closed his eyes, trying not to let excitement take over his senses. All he could feel was Bartz in his hand and his own fiery desire, growing stronger with each passing second. With a single, deft move, he flipped Bartz over, his hands – had they always been this shaky with desire? – running over Bartz’s hips before unbuckling his many belts. Bartz was waiting – he had to hurry it up. They had no lube – spit would just have to do, he told himself as he spat in the palm of his hand, rubbing it over the length of his cock. He felt like he was going to burst, just from that slick sensation alone.

He steadied himself, before thrusting in hard. Bartz cried out from the sudden entrance, but shot Squall a reassuring grin over his shoulder. Squall’s chest was heaving, and he began to thrust again. He was worried that he was going to hurt Bartz – but the roughness of his entry and the power behind his strokes seemed to excite Bartz even further. At last he fell back from Bartz, his lot spent, his hands shaking and his heart pounding. But looking at Bartz’s continuing, lustful grin, this liaison wasn’t over by a long shot yet.


End file.
